1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image processing device, an image forming system, a paper medium, an image forming method, an image processing method, and a computer readable medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
In an asymmetric public key cryptosystem, conventionally, two encryption keys, a private key and a public key, are used. A private key is only known to the person who has it and a public key is open to the public. A premise is that the private key is unknown to others than the person who has it.